Locuras De Amor
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: no se… a donde quieres tu?, te pregunto y notó algo que me deja sin palabras ahí en las escaleras oculto de tu vista esta mi hermano con expresión desolada y lagrimas en los ojos… no se si ha notado que lo e descubierto pero alcanzo a ver como sale de ahí
1. 1 Cap

anya: bien, soy yo con otra historia, dedicada por completo a Megumi D. sxs por su cumpleaños

Belle: bueno bueno, esta historia esta màs revuelta, pero bueno...

Anya: directo a la trama

Belle: en vista de que vuelvo a darme cuenta de que nunca lo haces lo hago yo... no tiene caso que la demanden porque simplemente no resive nada por esto, ella solo lo hace por osio y Yugioh le pertenece al bueno de Kasuki Takahashi

Anya: si, bueno... mejor vamos a la historia, que ojala y sea de tu agrado Megumi n.n

-hola chicos-saluda un joven a un grupo muy variado de jóvenes

-hola Joey-saludo uno de cabellos tricolor

-vaya ya era hora-dijo sonriente una joven rubia

-hola Yugi-contesto el recién llegado a su mejor amigo

-hola chicos, ¿llegamos tarde?-pregunto otro joven al llegar, uno de cabellos negros largos atados en una coleta y alto acompañado de uno de cabellos verdes

-no te preocupes Mokuba, tu novio acaba de llegar justo ahora-dijo en un tono un tanto burlón Trstan cuando el rubio se acerco al susodicho

-ya dejen de estar molestando!-reprocho con un tanto de bochorno volteando a encarar al susodicho justo cuando el de cabellos negros le abrazo por la cintura

-bueno bueno, y Bakura y Malik?-preguntó Joey al ver a Yugi y a Yami solos

-dijeron que llegarían tarde-contestó Yami con un cierto dejo de desesperación

-tranquilízate Athem, ya llegaran-le tranquilizo Yugi

-si Yami, Bakura prometió llegar a tiempo-intento calmarlo Ryou

-lo lamento chicos, es que no quiero ir solo-suspiro el aludido

-ni que te fuera a dejar ir solo-le susurro alguien al oído haciendo que Yami volteara a besarlo

-hola amor-dijo alguien girando a Yugi para plantarle un beso

-hola Malik-respondió el una vez termino el beso para volver a besarle de una forma aun más apasionada

-bueno, basta, oh en definitiva no vamos a ir-se quejo Mai

-Mai tiene razón, ya vamonos-se quejo ahora Tristan tomando la mano de Serenity

-oye Mokuba y tu hermano?-pregunto de repente Yugi

-el se fue con Pegasus, dijo que iban a comer y después irían a la mansión-contesto suspirando con una cara de fastidio compartida por Noa

-porque esa cara?-mencionó de repente Duck mirando a ambos

-es que, bueno, Pegasus y Seto pelearon la otra vez porque Seto simple y sencillamente le hablo a uno de los empleados de Pegasus de forma casual y le soltó a Seto casi de lo que se iba a morir, y Seto se molesto le contesto y Pegasus le pego-termino Noa con expresión de ya no sabemos que hacer

-y como esta el?-pregunto Athem con cara de preocupación

-esta bien, pero si se deprimió, creo que la cena solo es para compensarle lo sucedido-se expreso Mokuba, mirando de pronto a su novio que se quedo mirando a la nada...

POV de Joey

Diablos, no quería que preguntaran nada, todavía recuerdo que yo lo vi de lejos todo...

FLASH BACK

-Dime porque demonios te le estas insinuando a ese bastanrdo!!!-escuche como te gritaba Pegasus zarandeándote mientras tu no hacías más que intentar zafarte de su agarre

-tu no me estabas haciendo caso!-te defendiste y tienes razón, a Pegasus solo le gusta presumirte pero cuando tu lo buscas el nunca se fija en ti

-te doy todo lo que quieres y así es como me pagas!, engañándome con el primer estúpido que encuentras!!-te grito y te golpeo, el golpe fue fuerte pues te logro tirar al piso, tu solo sostienes con tu mano el lugar donde te pego, te levantas y huyes de el, alcancé a ver varias lagrimas en tus ojos por lo que una vez el se aleja yo te sigo, y bajo las escaleras hacia una sala oculta donde te pones a trabajar siempre

-Seto-te llamo cundo te veo tirado en el piso y te levanto buscando por si estas bien

-¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntas mirándome, puedo ver en tus ojos la tristeza y el dolor de que tu sientes y las lagrimas que derramaste y las que siguen cayendo de tus ojos

-estaba preocupado por ti-te contesto

-estoy bien-me dices mientras intentas eludir mi mirada

-Seto, mírame, no estas bien, dime que te pasa-te digo con sincera preocupación mientras de repente siento tus labios sobre los míos y como comienzas a pasar tus manos por mi cabello el beso se convierte en un desborde de pasión en el momento en el que yo te contesto el beso mientras paso mis manos por tu espalda, por tu pecho, por tu cuello y de repente siento tu mano masajeando mi hombría-ahhhh Seto-suspiro besando tu cuello recargando mi rostro en tu hombro mientras tu sigues con tu trabajo

-Joey-me llamas en suplicas-por favor-me dices tomando mi mano y posándola en tu entrepierna por lo que simplemente aprieto para darte lo que quieres-sigue-me suplicas de nuevo y vuelvo a apretar más firme y más fuerte

-Joey!-se escucha por lo que ambos nos separamos

-escondete-me dices y de inmediato me escondo detrás de tu escritorio mientras tu te sientas en tu sillón conmigo a tus pies... tu rostro aparenta que no ha pasado absolutamente nada

-hermano has...?-esa es la voz de Mokuba-hermano, que te paso? estuviste llorando-menciona Mokuba de repente

-nada, solo, discutí con el-contestas igual que siempre, siempre en ese tono que parece que para ti ya es normal que el te reclame por nada

-hermano, seguro que estas bien?-pregunta Mokuba

-si, no te preocupes-contestas poniéndote de pie y avanzando hacia Mokuba

-comienzo a preocuparme por esta situación y no soy el único, Noa a opinado lo mismo-te dice Mokuba

-no tienen de que preocuparse, solo somos pareja no es como si el tuviera poder sobre de nuestra compañía o algo semejante-dices un tanto divertido para aligerar las cosas con tu hermano

-eso no es lo que nos preocupa, lo que nos preocupa eres tu-rezonga Mokuba

-tranquilo, además, que no estabas buscando a tu perro-dices en un intento de alejar a Mokuba

-si, lo había olvidado, pero... prométeme Seto, que acabaras con esto cuando sientas que se ha salido de control-suplica mi novio mientras escucho como sus pasos lo dirigen a la salida

-por cierto, el vino a ver como estaba, me supongo que estuvo viendo el espectáculo que di y cuando lo corrí me dijo que se iría a su casa-le dices

-ya veo, entonces no lo voy a encontrar, si dices que lo corriste se debe de haber ido al bar y yo tengo su celular... bueno, lo buscare luego-dice mi novio, tu hermano para después irse y cuando veo quitas la silla y te abrazas a mi cuello

-Joey-susurras entre besos mientras mis manos vuelven a dirigirse a tu cintura

-no Seto-intento detenerte pero metes una de tus manos por debajo de mi camisa y la otra detrás de mi nuca para aumentar el beso

-te prometo que no dejare que el me vuelva a tocar pero tómame, hazlo Joey tómame-me insistes ahora metiendo mi mano debajo de tu pantalón

-Seto...-gimo tu nombre y me doy cuenta que necesito sentirte mío

-hazlo Joey, por favor, tómame-me dices quitándote la ropa y dirigiendo tus manos a tu hombría una mano en tu pené y la otra en tus testículos, ya no puedo más mi erección ya es muy obvia

-Seto-te llamo lanzándome a ti y poniendo mi cabeza en tus piernas donde puedo admirar de cerca tu miembro mientras con tus manos acaricias mis cabellos-prometelo-susurro

-Joey...-dices poniendo una de mis manos sobre de tu corazón sostenida por una tuya-si no cumplo, podras matarme, lo juro-una vez dices esas palabras me abalanzó sobre ti y nos volvemos a besar...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de eso, recuerdo que todo fue muy distinto... siempre que te veo a solas no podemos evitar el estar juntos, y las miradas ocultas son nuestra fascinación dada la costumbre que tenemos de salir los cuatro

POV Normal

-Joey... Joey-le llamaba el muchacho de cabello negro al rubio

-ah?-pregunto saliendo de sus cavilaciones

-te sucede algo?, has estado muy estraño-mencionó su novio

-no, no me pasa nada, solo, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento-fue su contestación antes de jalar a su novio para seguir al resto del grupo

Anya:bueno hasta aquí por elmomento

Belle: dios, y yo crei que no servias para nada

Anya: miserable... nadie me quiere T.T

Belle: 9-9 siempre es lo mismo

Anya: bueno, ojala les guste y manden reviews con lo que quieran para poder saber que tan pesimo escribo

Belle: ya cortale...

Anya: bueno... MATAITANE!!!


	2. 2 Cap

Anya: bien, debo agradecer que este fic haya sido del agrado de la cumpleañera y de otras tantas personas que de verdad, muchas gracias por tomarse esa molestá de leer y perdon por la hipermegatardanza

Belle: agradecimientos, al final, por el momento quiero saber que demonios escribiste

Anya: u-u que novedad, bueno, las veo al final de todo esto...

-hola, Seto, ya llegamos-anuncia Mokuba cuando mira a su hermano en la sala de espera

-se tardaron demasiado-fue lo único que mencionó

-lo sentimos, es que nos quedamos a comer en casa de Yugi-contesto Mokuba intentando aminorar el palpable mal genio de su hermano

-porque estas con tan mal humor?-le preguntó yo

-eso no te importa perro-algo me quiere decir esa mirada... ¿pero que es?

-Seto, prometiste no volver a decirle así a Joey-le insistió Mokuba abrazándome aun más por la cintura

-no te preocupes Mokuba-dije yo, sabiendo que algo no andaba bien allí

-pero...-Mokuba intento retarme, pero una negación con la cabeza fue bastante para mantenerlo tranquilo

-vaya veo que ya han llegado!-dijo alguien feliz a nuestras espaldas y algo en los ojos de Seto se movió

-hola Pegasus-saludo Mokuba, con cierta reserva

-tu no me saludas Joey-mencionó ahora mirándome a mi

-lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa-me disculpe-pero me alegra verte Pegasus-dije yo intentando no parecer extraño

-bah, no te preocupes, después de todo has de estar pensando en el concierto de mañana por la noche-sonrió divertido... es cierto, mañana daré un concierto, espero que Seto va... ya

-sucede algo Mokuba-pregunto, una vez estamos en su habitación

-eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar, has estado como ausente los últimos días-creo que ya lo ha notado-dime ¿qué te pasa?-me dice con cierta preocupación

-nada, solo estoy pensando de más en la presentación-le sonrió intentando calmarle

-pues no entiendo el porque-me contesta no creyéndome

-Mokuba, tu hermano va a ir a ese concierto-digo soltando la verdad a medias

-y eso que?-me dice un tanto exasperado

-que si quiero callarlo de una vez por todas tengo que hacer un espectáculo inolvidable-digo con acto de no poder creer su contestación y defendiendo mis puntos de vista

-je, jeje, jajajajajajajajajaj-comienza a reírse

-y ahora que es lo divertido?-digo con un poco de molestia pero admito que me siento entre nervioso y tranquilo

-es que Joey, no puedo creer que a pesar de todos estos años, ustedes dos no dejen de pelear por cualquier cosa-dice entre cortado por la risa

-gracias amor-digo con sarcasmo dándole la espalda

-lo siento, Joey perdóname, es que siempre se ponen así y ya no se si molestarme o divertirme-me dice abrazándome por detrás

-muy bien, te la paso a cambio de...-no digo nada... después de todo, no quiero que esto cause un problema entre ellos, no me atrevo a hacerle esto a Seto pero es lo mejor... y pongo mi mano sobre la entrepierna de Mokuba apretándola

-ahhhh-le escucho gemir

-después de todo, creo que si podré tener una digna recompensa-sonrió y se que no soy sincero, pero... es lo mejor

-ahhhh Joey-vuelve a gemir y me hala hacia el haciendo que mis nalgas se peguen contra su miembro ya despierto

-mmmmm-se que no soy sincero, pero no puedo evitar el calentarme con solo sentir su miembro atrapado entre sus ropas, y sigo apretujando su miembro por sobre la ropa haciéndolo crecer más y más... pronto comienzo a sentir su desesperación y me arrincona contra la pared sujetando mis manos por sobre de mi cabeza mi rostro mirando la fría pared y mi espalda sintiendo su tibio cuerpo

-Joey...-susurra mi nombre en mi oido mientras baja su mano por debajo de mi pantalón

-Ahhhhh!-gimo fuertemente al sentir como aprieta todo, mi pené y mis testículos, fuerte muy fuerte-más, más-comienzo a suplicar vuelto loco de placer mientras siento como abre el cierre de sus pantalones con la mano que tiene libre y comienza a apretar más fuerte mi miembro mientras que el suyo lo frota insistentemente contra mi trasero, ahora siento como baja sus pantalones desesperado y tambien baja los mios de un jalòn y lo siento entrar fuertemente desesperado yo solo atino a apretarlo con mis musculos sintiendo un dolor entremezclado con un placer inmenso

-Ahhh, aprieta... aprieta-me suplica arremetiendo de nuevo y màs fuerte por lo que lo vuelvo a apretar mientras me aferro a la pared por la fuerza de sus embestidas

-ahhh... ahhhh-no puedo parar de gemir, es cierto, que estoy poniendo en duda mis sentimientos por Mokuba, pero eso no evita que lo haga delicioso, pronto siento su mano sobre de mi miembro jalandolo fuertemente, pero es lo que necesito ahora, porque no puedo hacer nada por atender mi necesidad

-así...-me susurra en el oido mientras jala de mis cabellos para jalar mi cabeza hacia atras, mientras su otra mano esta en mis testiculos apretujandolos con deseo incontenido

-metela más-suplico con todo lo que puede mi voz entre los jadeos, y lo siento meter todo su miembro hasta la base en una arremetida que me saca un ahogado grito de dolor, siento, como suelta mi cabeza solo para morder mi espalda y vuelve a arremeter de forma seca, quiero soltarme y tomar sus nalgas con mis manos, pero no lo hago, no puedo hacerlo, es tanta su fuerza que me recuerda a su hermano aunque la unica vez que lo e echo con el, yo haya sido el seme

-tragatelo-me dice a lo que yo asiento y lo siento sacar su miembro de forma salvaje lo que me hace estar aun más en extasis y ahora me empuja hacia abajo para meterme su miembro de un solo movimiento, aunque yo tampoco le he metido resistencia a esto

-así-me dice y comienza a embestir contra mi boca mientras yo succiono su miembro con ansiedad, y con una mano me masturbo al ritmo de las lamidas que le doy-ahhhhh... Joey, Joey!-lo escucho gemir cada vez más seguido y tambien como empieza a empujar y a jalar de mi cabeza para aumentar el ritmo mientras mi mano comienza adquirir el ritmo que el me comienza a imponer-Ahhhh!-grita para culminar mientras yo mismo tengo mi descargo y en mi boca siento y saboreo su escensia, un sabor entre amargo y salino pero aun asi lo bebo y no dejo de chupar su masculinidad hasta que no siento que a pasado por mi gargante hasta la ultima gota

---

-veo que ya te entretuviste bastante con mi hermano-escucho una voz cargada de reproche al salir de la habitación de mi novio

-no quiero que cumplas tu promesa, por que se que yo no puedo cumplirte algo semejante-le contesto una vez cierro la puerta, a sabiendas de quien es

-¿por que?, ¿acaso no tebasta conmigo?-me dice acercandose a mi y mirandome con celos en sus ojos, aunque no me lo esperaba, ya que, nunca le he visto sentir eso, ni por Pegasus

-no es eso, pero el sigue siendo mi novio, y no quiero lastimarle así como no quiero ocacionar un problema entre ustedes-termino diciendo con acreciente verdad

-dejalo, quedate conmigo-me dice comenzando a dejar su estoica imagen al tiempo en que me abraza y acurruca su cabeza en mi hombro

-Seto, es tu hermano, no quiero causarte un problema con el-contesto sujetando su brazo

-SETO!-se escucha la voz desde la sala

-es Pegasus-le digo con algo de preocupación

-no quiero ir-me dices aferrandote más a mi

-Seto, por favor, ve... si te hace algo por no ir cuando el te lo pide no me lo perdonare nunca-te suplico separandote de mi

-extrañas al que era ¿cierto?-me contestas con un toque de melancolía

-de cierto modo si, pero vete, te vere en la noche en la presentación-te digo empujandote levemente para que te des prisa y el no tenga razón para dañarte...

POV de Seto

No quiero ni verle, por fin tengo a la persona que más quiero y aun así tengo que verle la cara...

-vaya ya era hora-me dice con una sonrisa llena de lujuria una vez entro a la sala privada

-¿que quieres?-le pregunto de forma seria, aunque creo que se me han olvidado muchas de las maneras de ser que tenía antes

-estas enojado amor?-me pregunta al ver como le contesto-o es que estas indispuesto?-continua al ponerse de pie y preguntarme

-no es nada, no se que tengo hoy-le contesto tratando de hacerle ver que no tengo nada especial

-¿estas seguro?-me pregunta... creo que me cree ingenuo... a el nunca leha importado lo que pase conmigo y ahora de repente se preocupa por mi... claro, porque no pienso dejar que me toque al menos no hasta que encuentre como alejarme definitivamente de el

-si, no es nada-insisto

-mejor vete a recostar-me dice acariciandome la mejilla

-pasare a ver a Mokuba antes-le digo al momento de alejarme de el

-muy bien, pero si no te sientes bien lo mejor sera que no vayas a la presentación de Joey-me dice y tiemblo de pensar en que no podre verlo esta noche

-no te preocupes, solo necesito dormir un poco y me sentire mejor, te lo aseguro-le contestotranquilamente volteando a verlo

-muy bien-me dice y escucho como vuelve a los papeles que tiene en la mesa

Voy camino a la habitación de Mokuba, aunque se que no debería después de todo... Mokuba lo tiene a el... aun más que yo

-te equivocas-escucho una voz a mis espaldas que me abraza la cintura

-Joey-susurro al saber que es el

-¿como saliste tan rapido?-me pregunta reposando su cabeza en mi hombro

-te prometi queno dejaría que me tocará ¿lo olvidaste?-le digo un tanto indignado

-no, no lo olvide, pero no pense que te quisiera para eso-me contestas... es cierto no podías saberlo y a todo esto...

-¿como supiste lo que estaba pensando?-te pregunto de repente

-pensabas en voz alta, y no es cierto, Mokuba no me tiene más que tu, creeme... pienso en ti casi 24 horas... ya debería de cobrarte por las horas extras-me dices riendo y comparto esa alegría aunque solo sonrío

-vamos a mi habitación-te pido

-pero... y si Pegasus nos descubre-siento como te asustas

-no te preocupes-te digo jalandote

-Seto, no quiero que el te haga daño por mi culpa-me dices deteniendote

-no lo hara, una de mis condiciones cuando me vine a vivir con el fueron dos, que mi compañia quedaba a parte de la suya y que yo vería por ella y la segunda es que tendría un cuarto privado a donde el no podría entrar y si no por respeto al menos por honor ha respetado mi privacidad-le digo explicandole algunos de los detalles, aunque no creo que es sepa mucho sobre el tema, aun recuerdo que los primero en decirme que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal fueron Joey, Yami y Yugi... y aunque no lo dije lo aprecie pero al final tenía que hacerlo...

Anya: bueno, por el momento, aquí acaba el segundo capitulo...

Belle: no puedo creer que todavía tengas materia gris

Anya: a que te refieres?

Belle: tu primer Lemon

Anya: lo se, lo se, solo había echo Lime hasta ahora, pero, por algún lugar se empieza y pues, tarde que temprano tenía que intentarlo n.n

Belle: no se que decirte al respecto, porque no puedo entender porque siento, que no te quedo tan mal

Anya: solo te gusta bajarme el autoestima u.u

Belle: momento, eso lo haces tu sola, yo solo hablo con mi fría y drastica verdad realista

Anya: sobre realista diría yo ò-ó... pero bueno, n-n a los agradecimientos porque eso si me sube el animo

Belle: 9-9 no dire nada... Lady Grayson

Anya: pues te dire que yo tampoco me imaginaba a Seto y a Pegasus de pareja, pero pense en alguien que terminara logrando doblegar a Seto y que tambien fuera en cierto modo una bestia con el (en todo el sentido de la palabra) y pues, termine dando con Pegasus y aunque estos puntos, y las razones que me hicieron elegir a Pegasus de entre todos los presentes (osease toda la bola de Yugi motou y sus amigos) seran expuestas dentro del fic, por lo que no desespereis que pronto se enteraran del porque y pues me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado y procurare continuarla en cuanto mi imaginación haya maquinado el como n.n

Belle: Yami Atemu-91

Anya: pues, espero no haberme tardado mucho y gracias por leerlo aunque seamos, honestos, para encontrar la pareja más rara de Yugi-oh todavía nos falta porque hasta el momentos, yo e visto que casi todas las parejas tienen alta solvencia entre el publico yaoista, la unica que hasta el momento, me ha tomado por sorpresa y hasta por (creo) el mismo motivo solo aparece en ingles es la de SetoXRyou pero bueno, en gustos difieren generos n-n y pues gracias, porque, si se lo dificil que puede ser seguir una historia que te gusta con una pareja a la que no le tienes mucho aprecio, en serio que te agradezco que te tomes un tiempesito para leer mis loqueras :P y pues procurare que esto no se haga monotono, pondre todas mis neuronas a trabajar en ello

Belle: Eli-chan1

Anya: pues muchas gracias, por el halago porque creeme no soy nada comparada con un sinnumero de escritoras, que incluyen a la persona a la que va dedicado este fic, y pues, pronto veran el porque de que Seto sea, digamos, dulce en el fic, ya veran todo tendra su explicación en el transcurso del fic

Belle: Megumi D. sxs

Anya: Megumi-chan!, Ra gracias porque te gusto, y pues ya ves, no se que paso que atine de personaje y eso que yo lo encontre por el más apropiado para el papel, jeje...

Belle: 9-9 para la otra mejor has un casting

Anya: ajem! (mirada fulminante a Belle)... este bueno, pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, creeme que no estoy muy segura de ser tan así, pero gracias, muchas muchas gracias y prometo acabarlo asàsea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida!

Belle: exagerada... bueno la siguiente y ultima es Kida Luna

Anya: lo se, lo se, la ortografía fue pesima por no decir que deprimente, pero digamos, que con el altercado que me hicieron en mi computadora, no pude hacer mucho por el capi, pero dejenme recuperar en un 100 mi compu y hasta verción mejorada puede que haga, lo que si, es que en cuento tenga una computadora con descencia en la ortografía le echare una manita de gato a todo esto y concordamos en ello, Megumi se lo merece después de todo nos trajo un fic, que en serio es de chuparse los dedos y pues te explicare porque le pongo "Athem", sucede que en egipcio en nombre se transcribe de los jeroglificos y metodos de escritura de ese modo, ya que este nombre en particular, lleva un sonido de T particular que se sobre entiende en el "th", lo mismo sucede con las que escriben su nombre como Atemu, que tampoco esta mal, pues en japones no existe la "m" sola, y todas las consonantes que quedan solas en japones, al pasarlas del hiragana al roomaji queda en este caso "mu" (esta algo enrrolloso, pero terminemos en que yo lo escribo su nombre en la forma egipcia)

Belle: acabaste con tu explicación de lenguaje

Anya: oye! a mi me costo trabajo semi aprender metodos de transcripción de otros idiomas a Egipcio para los diversos nombres que se usan y tengo que aprovechar el esfuerzo (ahora si me oi como una fresa)

Belle: repitelo

Anya: ya ya, que quieres, Cristopher es Egipcio, tenía que tributarlo de algún modo

Belle: aparte de que lo amas y el no y que le ayudaras a conquistar a la chava de sus sueño para terminar con el corazón más roto de como te quedo

Anya: basta!!!! listo esto es personal, pero primero lo primero MATAITANE!

Belle: creo... que meti la pata se ve a Anya con una guadaña lista a atinar al cuello de Belle Bye Bye!!!!!!!!!!!! se ve a Anya persiguiendo a Belle en SD por todo el lugar


	3. 3 Cap

Anya: bien, después de cuatro siglos, por no decir eones una actualización! n0n

Ahyma: para aquellos que como yo, creían que no existían los milagros

Anya: disculpen, T-T se me seco el cerebro!

Ahyma: que novedad

Anya: ù.ú segura de que por lo menos me APRECIAS

Ahyma: pues según yo, hasta esta mañana todavía te apreciaba por lo que creo que si

Anya: -.-U olvídalo… T.T bueno aquí esta la continuación (se ve a Anya en una esquina cubierta por un aura negra, hincada haciendo circulitos en el piso)

**Warning: Lemmon-Yaoi, Yaoi, Violencia Explicita y Lenguaje Fuerte**

**Disclaimer: Yugi-Oh! Le pertenece al bueno de Kazuki Takahashi**

Ahyma: o.o puso un Disclaimer… (se ve a Ahyma con una sombrilla)

Anya: ·.·U para que la sombrilla?

Ahyma: por si se cae el cielo

Anya: .-.U… T-T vamos al fic

POV de Seto

estuviste impresionante Joey-le sonríe mi hermano mientras lo ve bajar del escenario

en serio!-le preguntas sonriente

por supuesto-dice y justo en el instante en el que ha tocado el piso lo besa sin más, estoy celoso, y no debería de sentir eso, menos por mi hermano, pero… no puedo evitarlo

ah, mira mis hermanos están allá atrás-escucho y veo como me señalas y tu mirada se enfoca en mi, por un momento, pierdo todo contacto con la realidad, tu mirada… tu mirada no tiene igual, me fundo con solo verte, siempre ha sido así aunque tu no lo creas

no pudiste haber echo algo mejor perro?-te digo con una sonrisa sin mirarte directamente, una vez te encuentras a menos de dos metros de mi

vamos, Seto, que estuvo genial la presentación-le recrimino Noa

te callare, "cuñado"-me dices con burla, y aunque se que no lo decías en serio no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando mencionaste esa palabra

ustedes dos nunca dejaran de pelear ¿verdad?-pregunta Mokuba con un dejo de diversión y tristeza… si supieras hermanito

Mokuba, los milagros no existen-suspira Noa viendo la escena

ja, tu hermano es el antipático, no yo-dices con un tanto de molestia

mira quien lo dice-te continúo el juego y alcanzo a ver una sonrisa nerviosa en Mokuba con una enorme gota en la nuca y a Noa con una expresión, que dice claramente: "no tienen remedio"

¿Por qué no fuiste?-fue mi pregunta, al momento de verte en la sala esperándonos

tuve, un problema que atender y ya no pude asistir, espero me disculpes por haberte dejado solo y a ti Joey por no ir a verte-contestas y un asentimiento de Joey es todo lo que recibes

será mejor que se vayan a dormir, hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde por lo que no podré cenar con ustedes-dices y te acercas a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla sin notar la repulsión que siento, te despides de los demás y te vas

ah, Joey, no crees, que es mejor que duermas solo hoy-le dices con una sonrisa extraña por lo que me pongo nervioso, acaso ya te has dado cuenta de que quiero irme con el

a que te refieres?-te contesta, y pude percibir el mismo nerviosismo, y un pequeño temblor en las palabras prácticamente imperceptible

lo digo, porque según se, mañana tienes examen, y estoy seguro, que no vas precisamente a descansar si te quedas en el mismo cuarto que Mokuba-dijo, ¿porque el día de hoy todo el mundo tenía que hacerme ver que mi hermano tiene a Joey y que yo no, aunque por el otro lado eso quiere decir que no se ha dado cuenta aun de lo que esta pasando, lo cual me alivia

Pegasus me halagas con tu preocupación-¿Por qué le sonríes!

bien, entonces, hasta mañana, a todos-dices y vas a subir yo me quedo un segundo más en la sala mientras los demás ya van directo al comedor

por cierto, Seto, será mejor que te quedes en tu habitación, hoy no creo que llegue a dormir-me dices y la única contestación es mi silencio pues me retiro de inmediato

¿Por qué le sonreíste?-te pregunto sentado a horcajadas sobre ti

estabas celoso?-me dices y se que lo estaba por lo que recuesto mi cabeza en tu pecho mientras paso mis dedos por tus pectorales

no…-te contestó después de un rato

eres un pésimo mentiroso Seto-me contestas y tu mano se coloca sobre de mi cabello

ya estabas dormido, ¿no es verdad?-te preguntó pues das un pequeño bostezo

si a estar soñando contigo, le llamas dormir tranquilo-me dices un tanto sarcástico

Joey…-susurro tu nombre mientras te beso el cuello sintiéndote estremecer debajo mío

Seto, ahora me puedes contestar?-me dices enseriándote de repente, se a que te refieres por lo que alzo mi rostro-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me preguntas y te oculto el rostro signo de vergüenza y arrepentimiento

no tenía opción-te contestó con la verdad

no seas mentiroso, la persona ante mi, nunca se rendía o pensaba de esa manera-me dices irguiéndote y me impresiona oírlo aun más cuando tomas mi rostro y me giras para encararte

Joey-murmuro tu nombre extrañamente feliz de que me digas tales palabras pero a la vez me causan cierta nostalgia

dime, Seto, que fue lo que paso?-me preguntas de nuevo y aunque intento ladearme para que no veas mis ganas de llorar tus manos no me lo permiten-no me quieres decir, ne?-me dices después de un tiempo de esperar mi respuesta-quiero que confíes en mi-me dices

aunque quiera, no puedo… no aún-contestó sintiéndome mal por tus palabras

siendo así-dices soltándome y dejándote caer en la cama

-¿quieres que me vaya?-te preguntó y una punzada atraviesa mi pecho de forma dolorosa

no, es eso-contestas suspirando profundamente-simplemente, no entiendo que puede ser tan fuerte, que puede haberte dicho o echo, Pegasus para doblegarte y hacerte cambiar tan drásticamente-me dices de forma seria y se que puede ser incomprensible pero… no tuve alternativa

Joey, te prometo que te lo diré, pero por favor… no ahora-te digo mirando directamente a los ojos y alcanzo a ver la tristeza y las lagrimas en ellos

no quiero que te lastime-me dices acariciando mi rostro de forma tan sutil, siempre tus manos han tenido esa suavidad a pesar de los duros trabajos que has realizado

POV de Mokuba

buenos días Joey!-digo al entrar en la habitación que Noa mando que prepararan para ti

mmmm…-sigues dormido por lo que me acerco a ti, tienes una belleza sin igual…

y sabes que es lo que le envidió a mi hermano?-susurro mientras acarició tu piel, no, no creo que lo sepas, supongo que piensas que me creo de verdad la mentira de que me amas por sobre todas las cosas

... Seto-lo llamas dormido, si, es precisamente eso, lo que me hace envidiar a mi hermano, no puedo culparte, y tampoco a el, y se que hago mal en no decirte que lo se, pero no puedo hacer más, quiero hacer que tu y Seto estén juntos y a la vez no quiero alejarme de ti, me volví adicto a ti y en verdad creí que no me haría daño y que me podría conformar con poseer tu cuerpo, aunque mi hermano poseyera tu mente, después de todo mi hermano esta con Pegasus aunque la verdad, como quisiera cambiar a Pegasus por ti, es lo único malo de que nos enamoraras a ambos, porque estoy conciente de que mi hermano esta celoso de mi… tal vez no es tan bueno, ser el más intuitivo de los tres

mmmm…-te mueves y siento como abrazas la almohada

tu y el están destinados a estar juntos, entonces… ¿Por qué no me atrevo a dejarte?-digo y me limpio la lagrima que corrió por mi mejilla, ojala las cosas fueran más fáciles… ya es tarde tengo que despertarte o no llegaras a tiempo a tu examen

Joey-digo moviendo levemente tu hombro

otros cinco minutos-me dices como un niño pequeño que no quiere ir a la escuela

Joey, ya son las siete y tu examen es a las ocho quince-te susurro en el oído lo que provoca que abras tus ojos de golpe

¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!-gritas, mientras corres al baño anexo al cuarto mientras yo comienzo a reírme

porque el bello durmiente no tenía intenciones de levantarse por muchos intentos que hice-conteste aunque estoy conciente de que esa es la mentira más grande de todas

de acuerdo de acuerdo es mi culpa-me gritas desde la bañera

me bañaría contigo sino fuese porque es demasiado tarde-digo y el se da cuenta de que en su carrera dejo la puerta abierta

lastima, no tengo tiempo para complacerte tendrás que esperar-contesta y termina de bañarse, saliendo desnudo y comenzando a secarse sin cubrirse, lo que me hace a mi lamerme los labios, y aseguro que la ropa más hermosa que le queda a Joey es la desnudez

oye Seto, puedo hacerte una pregunta-le digo al momento de entrar en su estudio y verle frente a una lap top, como antes, solo que con grandes diferencias

¿Qué sucede Mokuba?-me contesta, es ahora o nunca tengo que saberlo…

¿Por qué estas con Pegasus?-le pregunto y su mirada se enfoca en mi con sorpresa para de inmediato adentrarse en su trabajo frente a la pantalla

porque lo quiero-me contesta, con una mirada triste

eso no es cierto, dime la verdadera razón-le exijo en tono serio

Mokuba, tu lo habrías echo-contestas poniéndote de pie y dirigiéndote a la ventana

que bueno, que vine porque, por lo que veo la gran incógnita la resolverás hoy, Seto-dice Noa apareciendo de repente por la puerta

que haces aquí?-le pregunta Seto un tanto consternado

vine a buscar a Mokuba para decirle que Joey llamo que se retrasaría, pero, viendo que ya estas con las confesiones, hazlo, que aquí, ambos deseamos saber porque te has atormentado tanto con esta farsa-dice con sinceridad y tengo que admitir que todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, dejando de lado a Joey

porque tanto interés?-preguntas como si no creyeras que en verdad lo decimos de corazón

Seto, deja de pensar que todo el mundo, incluyéndonos a nosotros, solo quiere saber lo que pasa contigo como método de extorsión-contesto exasperado, porque de verdad no puedo creer que piense así hasta de nosotros, SUS HERMANOS

si, te digo la verdad me odiaras-dices volviendo a dar media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos

no lo haré, NADA de lo que digas, me hará odiarte o algo semejante, absolutamente nada-te digo, pero por alguna razón siento ansiedad de saberlo y un cierto nerviosismo

vamos Seto, dilo-insiste Noa

fue…-comienzas y cierras los puños y los ojos fuertemente-fue por Joey…-…

Anya: creo que lo deje en suspenso

Ahyma: no, de verdad?

Anya: bueno, jejeje, a los agradecimientos!

Ahyma: si, si, ya voy (Ahyma toma una tabla con prensa del escritorio) la primera es Eli-chan1

Anya: bien, primero que nada, muchas gracias por todas tus palabras de animo y apoyo, segundo que bueno que te gusto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te agrada este fic, tercera ojala que este capi te guste y todas tus dudas tendrán su respuesta más adelante, ya lo veras

Ahyma: algo me dice que debería de dejar de venir, especialmente los días en los que te dedicas a escribir, y la que sigue es Forfirith-Greenleaf

Anya: muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te guste esta idea, que definitivamente raya en lo inverosímil y pues aquí esta la continuación n.n

Ahyma: Kida Luna, oye Rex, creo que lo mejor para mantener tanto tus neuronas como las mías será dejarlas solas

Anya y Kida: ò.ó que quisiste decir!

Ahyma: (abrazando a Rex) nada

Anya: bueno, Kida con respecto a dudas, no tengo ni la más remota intención de contestartelas n.n para eso existe el fic y con respecto al detallito de mis amorios, creeme que no, el tiempo no cura, al menos no en mi caso T-T, pero bueno, ojala te guste la actualización

Ahyma: por fin, la ultima y a quien le debemos el echo de que se te haya ocurrido semejante cosa

Anya: bien, Megumi-chan, ojala y esto te guste, (por la piedad de Anubis que así sea) y por otro lado o.o mujer no exageneres que no soy tan mala, algo hare yo para curar heridad, bueno, en Mokuba porque en Pegasus, -.- bueno, no se puede hacer mucho por el alma de ese pobre y pues, bueno, nos veremos pronto

Ahyma: bueno nos vemos

Anya: JA NE!


	4. 4 Cap

Anya: Muy bien, tarde, muuuuuuuuuuy tarde pero volví damas y caballeros! n0n

Ahyma: ¬¬ a buena hora, cuanto a pasado desde que actualizaste este fic hermana?

Anya: mucho lo se, pero que quieres que haga, no he podido, no por falta de inspiración porque ya tengo incluso el capi que sigue pero no he podido tener acceso a internet hasta ayer

Ahyma: ya nos dimos cuenta 99

Anya: T.T yo que!

Ahyma: bueno al fic antes de que otra cosa pase

-ya llego-suspiro cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y después de tres horas, sigo sin saber que hacer, Seto, nos ha confesado cosas que no entiendo, más bien y haciendo honor a la verdad no QUIERO entender

-Mokuba!-sonríes y de inmediato te siento, sobre mi regazo mientras abrazas mi cuello

-¿Cómo te fue?-te preguntó ocultando toda tristeza o cualquier otro sentimiento que pueda preocuparte

-eso es lo mejor-me dices con entusiasmo-APROVE!-dices y me abrazas tan efusivamente que empieza a hacerse difícil respirar

-Jo… Joey… no respiro-digo entrecortado y juro que con el rostro morado

-uppsss-me dices sacando la lengua en una expresión completamente adorable que si no es porque necesito con urgencia oxigeno te estaría besando ahora mismo

-olvídalo-te digo en cuanto me repongo

-pero si aprobaste, que tal si te llevo a festejarlo-te sonrió con verdadera alegría orgulloso de tus logros

-y… a donde me llevarías?-me dices paseando tus dedos por sobre la playera que llevo puesta

-no se… a donde quieres tu?-te pregunto y notó algo que me deja sin palabras ahí en las escaleras oculto de tu vista esta mi hermano con expresión desolada y lagrimas en los ojos… no se si ha notado que lo e descubierto pero alcanzo a ver como sale de ahí prácticamente corriendo pero a la vez procurando no hacerse notar

-Mokuba?-me preguntas y vuelvo mi vista hacía ti-¿Qué sucede?-insistes un tanto preocupado

-no, nada, solo que de repente recordé algo que me pidió Noa-te miento para que no notes lo sucedido

POV de Seto

-Joey!-te llamó con mi rostro hundido en la almohada mientras lloro mi impotencia, te amo, más que a mi mismo, se que no debería, que debería dejarte estar con mi hermano y pedirte que olvides lo que me has concedido durante estos días pero…

-Joey… Te Amo!-vuelvo a decir mientras las lagrimas siguen corriendo por mi rostro y se que la mía es una batalla perdida… no quiero siquiera pensar en que estas en otros brazos, pero tampoco quiero hacer nada porque se que esos brazos no son los de cualquier persona sino los de mi hermanito

-¿Por qué?-insisto y es que de verdad no entiendo porque los dioses me castigan así, yo solo quería estar con el, no quería que todo esto pasara, pero también se, que en el pasado yo fui responsable de miles y millones de cosas que le sucedieron a mi cachorro, a mi amor… lo amo tanto, y no quisiera que volviera a pasar por todo lo que le hice sufrir pero…

-Joey…-…

POV de Noa

Creo que al final soy yo el que no quiere razonar todo esto... pero es que simplemente se me hace imposible, Seto y Joey… desde siempre… y lo único por lo que no pueden estar juntos, se cierne sobre de Pegasus y Mokuba… por razones distintas, eso es algo obvio, pero al final los dos tienen parte de la culpa a mi parecer…

Ciertamente al principio yo estuve muy celoso de Joey, pues creo que para nadie es novedad el saber que desde que conocí a Mokuba sentí una fuerte atracción por el y de más esta decir que mi única razón para volver a la tierra fue el… aunque cuando Joey entro en escena no pude decir o reclamar nada, primera porque no era nadie para decir algo, segunda, porque Seto tampoco se atrevió a hacer algo en contra y si el no tenía argumento valido para separarlos que argumento pude haber tenido yo… y conste que eso fue cuando no sabíamos que Seto estaba enamorado de Joey y menos que lo estaba desde que su nombre era Seth…

No puedo creer que Pegasus haya caído tan bajo-refunfuño estrellando mis puños contra el escritorio frente al que estoy sentado… pensar que… pensar que ese bastardo te chantajeo, claro, es tan débil que no podía hacer otra cosa y ahora tu estas atado a el y la única solución es encontrarlo…

Sea como sea, y aunque en ese momento a Seto le haya gritado que era un completo imbecil y demás improperios que le dirigí antes de salirme de su estudio y venir aquí… lo admiro y aun mas ahora, desprenderse de lo mas amado para protegerle aun a costa del sufrimiento propio, no me lo esperaba, mucho menos si nos damos cuenta de que estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba! Mi hermanastro dueño de la Corporación Kaiba, el CEO mas reconocido de todo Japón… no en definitiva ni saliendo de sus labios las palabras desprendimiento y Seto no concuerdan en la misma oración y aun así están ligadas ahora y ligadas por mucho tiempo mas a menos de que encuentre respuestas y se, por suerte, donde buscar…

POV de Joey

-Seto…-le llamó al momento de entrar en el estudio

-que raro… a estas horas siempre esta aquí-suspiro¿Dónde estas mi amor?

-Joey¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta alguien a mis espaldas… Pegasus

-ah, Gomenasai!...-contestó de inmediato entre fingiendo sorpresa-Pegasus, lo siento, es que quería preguntarle algo al engendro de pareja que tienes-diablos! Espero que me crea, aunque cada vez me cuesta más trabajo fingir esta estúpida patraña

-jeje, supongo que para tus exámenes… sabes debo de admitir que lo que dice Mokuba sobre ya no saber si es hartánte o divertido el echo de que ustedes dos peleen es cierto pero verdaderamente entretenido-me dice riendo como si estuviera viendo una de sus acostumbradas revistas de caricaturas

-no se si tomarme esto como un halago, un cumplido, un insulto o que?-le digo fingiendo sentirme ofendido

-jeje, no te preocupes, y volviendo al punto anterior, Seto esta en su habitación privada, hace algún rato por lo que me informo Lariza-me dice y yo para mis adentro suspiro de que no se haya percatado de la mentira que Seto y yo planeamos… el echo de que yo "haya retado a Seto a ayudarme para mis exámenes"

-te lo agradezco, aunque ahora… etto…-me hago el dudoso, por mi no me importaría entrar a su habitación, pues todas las noches en las que estamos seguros que nadie nos descubrirá entro ahí para estar con el pero… ni siquiera Mokuba entra ahí por lo que no me parece conveniente que Pegasus me vea tan confianzudo con el

-Que sucede?-me pregunta sin soltar su maldita sonrisa

-sucede, que si de por si ya me llevo mal con el, no se me hace prudente ir a tocarle a una habitación a la que ni siquiera Mokuba entra-contestó con fingida semi-honestidad

POV de Seto

-joven Seto, el joven Joey lo ha estado buscando desde hace un rato-me dice una de las muchachas de la servidumbre

-donde esta?-preguntó después de asegurarme que mi tono autoritario saldrá sin mancha alguna

-en su estudio esperándolo-me responde

-voy en seguida-le contestó a lo que la escucho irse mientras yo entro a mi cuarto de baño con toda la intención de arreglarme para verlo, ya que no pretendo que se de cuenta de que estuve llorando… bien creo que ya no se me nota tanto, espero… ahora solo salgo y me dirijo a mi estudio donde el me esta esperando… bien ya estoy aquí, un suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, solo espero no ponerme a llorar frente a el, solo eso pido si todavía me queda derecho a pedir favores… entró no miro nada solo me volteo para cerrar la puerta con llave momento en el que siento sus brazos alrededor de mi

-me preocupaste-me susurra contra la espalda-es raro que no estés aquí a estas horas, me había comenzado a asustar-me dice y por su tono acongojado se que es verdad y después de colocar todas las precauciones posibles no hago más que voltearme para besarlo con desesperación

-te amo-le susurro en cuanto me separo de el por falta de aire

-y yo a ti, pero dime¿Qué paso? Me tenías muy asustado-me insiste y veo verdadera preocupación en sus ojos

-estoy bien, solo que quise dormir un poco-le sonrió con falsedad, solo espero que no lo note

-estas seguro?-me insiste

-si, solo estuve cansado y en cuanto a Pegasus, no te preocupes… ya me las arreglare-le digo abrazándome a el

-si el te hace algo…-

-no, ni lo digas, no quiero saber lo que te hará si…-me pongo frenético al escuchar aquello y es que si Pegasus se entera… no, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le haría pero, aun a pesar de ello el solo me calla con un tierno beso que me hace sentir como si de nuevo solo estuviéramos el y yo sin tener que preocuparnos de nada en este mundo

Anya: bien hasta aquí

Ahyma: no soy fanatica de esta pareja pero si se algo

Anya: o.o ¿que?

Ahyma: medio mundo va a querer hacerte bailar el tapatio

Anya: o.oU?

Ahyma: a balasos ¬¬

Anya: O.OU este... mejor bamos a agradecimientos -U

Ahyma: a Eli-Chan

Anya: Forfirith-Greenleaf

Ahyma: y la ultima...

Anya: Kida Luna


End file.
